


The God of the Old Testament

by ThePinkMug



Series: PersonaX [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Snippets, narrative poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug
Summary: Written as a submission for a persona-based role-playing group. Written from the perspective of the main villain.





	The God of the Old Testament

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a submission for a persona-based role-playing group. Written from the perspective of the main villain.

 

* * *

When he drags his hand on his face, it left behind a trail of red tracks across his eyes and cheekbones. They run down his eyes down to his jaws like tears made of blood; an image fitting the demon inside him and the name stitched to his palm: murderer. In his hand was the blood of both the innocent and the sinner, taken by a man cursed by God and blessed by the Devil. On his fingers was a deep dark red mark that stings and burns not on the skin but in his vein.

He wanted to be an angel, but in his fear of becoming a demon, he turned to one. In his obsession with salvation, he becomes a blind judge, and a blind judge has no place in heaven.

Love thy neighbour, He said.

But the God in the Old Testament struck the city of sinners with rain set on fire and drown people in flood. God in the Old Testament was punishing and he too, like those prophet advocating the death penalty, was stuck in the past. He was unable to forgive. He was unable to forget. He cannot let go. His pain was the only path he knew like the back of his head. In it, he finds his comfort. In it, he became the saint prophet for the punishing Father.


End file.
